This invention relates to a folding apparatus for printing signatures and, more particularly, to a folding apparatus in which a printed signature is fed to a folding station situated between a pair of converging signature folding and feeding surfaces adjacent one side of the signature and a pair of oppositely driven signature feeding surfaces adjacent the other side of the signature. The pair of oppositely driven signature feeding surfaces engage the signature at spaced apart points and feed the intermediate portion of the signature between the pair of converging signature folding and feeding surfaces which fold the signature and discharge it from the folding station.
Although the folding apparatus of the present invention has a more general application, it is particularly adapted to produce "chop" folds in printed signatures, that is to say, a fold that is perpendicular to a signature that has already been jaw folded.